<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О любви by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400899">О любви</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic'>vera_nic</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> О любви<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> анонимный доброжелатель<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 395 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Маркус (RK200), Коннор (RK800), Норт (WR400)<br/><b>Категория:</b> пре-слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> флафф<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "О любви"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О любви</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> О любви<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> анонимный доброжелатель<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 395 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Маркус (RK200), Коннор (RK800), Норт (WR400)<br/><b>Категория:</b> пре-слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> флафф<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "О любви"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маркус сверяет свои чувства с прочитанным в книгах. В библиотеке Карла их две тысячи триста семнадцать, и Маркус прочел все. Он знает, что такое боль утраты и одиночество, и может определить гнев или печаль. </p><p>С любовью разобраться сложнее. </p><p>В книгах много написано о любви, а большой энциклопедический словарь говорит, что любовь – это глубокое чувство симпатии и привязанности. Люди даже придумали базовые элементы для всех форм любви: забота, ответственность, уважение и понимание.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, Маркус думает, что любит Норт. Во всяком случае, все, что он чувствует к ней, совпадает с этими базовыми элементами. </p><p>Он надеется, что когда все закончится, и его народ станет свободным, они с Норт поселятся где-нибудь в тихом месте, в небольшой квартире с видом на городской парк. По вечерам они будут сидеть у окна и наблюдать за тем, как ветер играет листьями раскидистых дубов, или как первый снег покрывает парковые дорожки.</p><p>Он жалеет о том, что снова упустил момент и не спросил о ее чувствах. Он смотрит на взрыватель в своей руке и слушает ее легкие удаляющиеся шаги. Он вспоминает ее печальную улыбку и мягкий голос, волосы цвета старого золота и тревожный взгляд.</p><p>Когда шаги затихают, он опирается ладонями на приборную панель и закрывает глаза. В большом энциклопедическом словаре ничего не говорится о том, как разобраться в чувствах, если ты андроид, пусть даже очень продвинутый автономный прототип, захотевший стать свободным.    </p><p>За спиной снова раздаются шаги – на этот раз незнакомые и уверенные. Маркус оборачивается.</p><p>Маленькая квартира и парк за окном, тихие вечера и солнечные блики в золотых волосах – все рассыпается битыми пикселями. Во всем мире, полном книг о любви и больших энциклопедических словарей, ничего не остается. Только капитанская рубка старого корабля и стоящий у переборки охотник на девиантов. </p><p>Его имя Коннор, и он, кажется, собирается убить Маркуса, потому что в его руке пистолет. Он говорит какие-то слова и делает шаг вперед.</p><p>На нем старая вязаная шапка и потертая куртка. У него усталый взгляд. Он выглядит так, словно долго искал чего-то, но не уверен, что делать теперь, когда нашел, и Маркус знает, что связан с ним навсегда.</p><p>Как будто кто-то другой, кому плевать на книги и словари, давно все решил за них обоих. </p><p>Летят секунды, тают, как глупые строчки романов о любви. Маркус думает, что молчит слишком долго, застыв, как зараженная программным вирусом машина, и что нужно уже что-то ответить Коннору. </p><p>А еще он думает о том, что большой энциклопедический словарь лжет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>